


Elijah Punishes Damon for Getting Himself Into Trouble

by spnlittlelove



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Vibrator, Dubious Consent, Elijah saves Damon, Hand Job, M/M, Pain, Punishment, Silence, Silence Is Golden, Torture, Vervain, Vibrating Toys, Weak Damon Salvatore, cumming untouched, discomfort, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnlittlelove/pseuds/spnlittlelove
Summary: Damon runs his mouth, yet again, and gets into some serious trouble with a bunch of witches. Elijah saves Damon once again, but has grown tired of Damon doing the exact same thing, with the exact same results, requiring Elijah to step in. This time will be different. Damon's about to be punished.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	Elijah Punishes Damon for Getting Himself Into Trouble

"You realize that this is the seventh time I've saved your life now Damon?" Elijah asked, surrounded by dead witches. Damon was tied to a chair severely weakened from being loaded full of vervain. He could barely lift his head to look at Elijah. Elijah quickly freed the man from his restraints. He knew how weak he was from the vervain and knew that he'd be unable to stand. For this reason, Elijah picked him up and vampire sped to his own home. Damon was incredibly embarrassed that he needed to be carried. Elijah carefully set the vampire on his bed and began to unbuckle the other man's belt. After that, he began to undo the button on his black jeans. He then tugged them off, followed by his underwear. Damon groaned as Elijah began to stroke his flaccid cock. "This is your punishment for not staying out of trouble. You will not not make a sound, or we'll just see how you like a little vervain teasing your cock." Damon gulped, knowing that he couldn't get out of it, but somehow this made him hard. He pretended to despise the original, but deep down, feelings had begun to form. Ever since Elijah had stabbed Damon in the neck with that pencil, he could have swore he saw a flirtatious spark in the older man's eyes. Damon had to admit, he was definitely handsome, and he had a thing for people much older than him. Damon refused to admit to himself that he could ever love a man, but found himself unable to keep himself from the original. All this time Elijah had continued to stroke the younger vampire's cock. He didn't fail to notice that his cock had sprung to life at the mention of Elijah punishing it for any sound that he made. Elijah liked control. He too, would never admit to himself that he had undeniably strong feelings for Damon, so he always acted as though he was establishing his dominance over the younger man.

After stroking Damon's cock for a while, Elijah decided to make sure that Damon knew that he had better stay out of trouble. He took out a small vibrating toy, and lubed it up. He made sure to hide this from Damon. He wanted the other vampire to be surprised. He then quickly lubed Damon's virgin hole before he could even realize what was happening. He still hadn't completely registered it until Elijah began to insert the small toy. Damon groaned at the discomfort. This was definitely not the most comfortable, but he wasn't about to object. Any attention from the older man was worth it to Damon, even if he didn't like it. He just liked having Elijah focus on him, naked or not. "What'd I tell you about making a sound, Damon?" Elijah whispered in his ear placing a spelled ring on his own finger. This would allow for temporary immunity to vervain. He picked up the plant a tailed it over Damon's cock. Damon screamed louder than he ever had. He had never felt so much pain before. He just wanted it to end, but his cock begged to differ. It had quickly begun to leak precum. "Now, you must be a good boy and remain silent as I asked you to. This is your punishment, Damon, and you will take it." Elijah told him, quickly removing the strand of vervain, and removing his ring as Damon was left panting. 

Giving Damon little time to recover, the older man resumed inserting the small toy into Damon's tight back passage. Damon began to squirm as it went deeper inside of him. The urge to push it out, began to take over, and it took everything he had not to. It wasn't long before the toy was completely buried within him. After a moment, Elijah turned the toy on. Damon squirmed as the toy vibrated deep within him. Elijah just watched with a smirk on his face. He always had liked watching the cocky vampire squirm, but this was the first time he had seen him squirm for a reason like this. He waited a good several minutes, enjoying the turmoil that showed on Damon's face. It was obvious that he was trying not to cum in response to the intense sensations of the toy vibrating against his prostate. He didn't want Elijah to know that his body liked what it was feeling. Damon sure wasn't a fan of the toy. He wasn't a fan of anything up his ass. But it was Elijah, he wanted to prove that he could take anything the other man threw at him. It wasn't long before Damon was on the edge. He was definitely going to cum. Elijah never failed to notice anything when it came to Damon, so the second before he came, Elijah used the remote control to make the toy cum. Damon came, overcome by the intensity of his orgasm. He had never felt anything like it. The fake cum caused him to feel extra full, and he began to weakly push the toy out. Of course Elijah noticed this. "No." he told the younger vampire firmly, using a finger to push the toy back in completely and holding it there. "No matter how full you feel, you are to keep it inside of you until I tell you that it can come out. And after the toy is removed, you are going to lay there, and keep the cum inside of you for the rest of the day." This caused Damon to whimper. He felt so full, but for some weird reason he wanted to please the man and have his approval. "Don't make a sound, Damon." Elijah reminded him. "No pouting or complaining. You'll take your punishment like a man." With that, Elijah bit the young vampire's lip hard enough to cause it to bleed. Damon tried hard to remain silent. He loved the feeling of Elijah's lips against his. Loved the sharp sting of his bite.

Elijah had Damon remain in his position on the bed, making him keep the toy inside of him for thirty minutes. He then rolled the weak, helpless Damon onto his stomach, removing the toy deliberately slow. As the toy left his rim, the toy began to dribble a few drops of cum out onto Damon's butt hole, leaving it messy. Damon was embarrassed by this, but didn't make a sound. He wanted to please Elijah, and he knew that he didn't want to hear any of his complaints. Elijah spread Damon's legs, and took in the view of his sloppy butt hole. He made the younger man wait like this for twenty minutes before leaning in and whispering, "Good boy." He then rewarded him with a firm bite to the neck as a reward. Damon whimpered out, enjoying the praise and Elijah's closeness. Elijah drank deeply from the younger man. By the time he pulled away, Damon was only half conscious. It was then that Elijah handed him a handkerchief to clean himself up. He weakly took it and began to clean himself up. He couldn't stand the cum on his asshole any longer. Even if the older man would have let him, he was too tired and weak from the vervain to let the cum out.

"I think we're going to need to do this rather frequently. You need to be kept in line. The way you run your mouth gets you into all kinds of trouble. I don't want to have to save you again, but if you force my hand once more, I'll have no choice but to punish you. " With that, Elijah took his leave, leaving Damon to rest and recover his strength. 


End file.
